Admitted at Last
by lilwanderer
Summary: Set after Bitter Blood, Shane and Claire are fighting and she can't think of anyone else to run to but Myrnin. Things soon get heavy. *Slight Spoilers*. First fic so would appreciate reviews :) Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

We had been arguing for hours, I had forgotten why this one had even started but I was becoming increasingly sick of the constant exchange and regurgitation of dead topics. 'Well screw you Collins' I threw at Shane slamming my bedroom door in his face, we weren't even keeping the fights to confined spaces anymore, leaning my back into the pine of the door I felt it pulse under the impact of Shane's fist. I raged myself slamming my palms into the wood behind me, I was so tired of being in this house I needed to get out; I walked to the bedroom window, it was darker than it should have been for the time of afternoon and a cold wind was rattling the thin pane. I heard Shane retreating down the corridor then the dull smack of his door slamming into the frame, seeing this as the only opportunity I bolted from my room grabbing my discarded backpack from the floor as I left. I bounded down the stairs and bounced off the wall straight into the parlour, a room we seldom used. Pausing for a moment I noticed a low sideboard on the far side of the room, curiosity peeked I knelt in front of the faded mahogany and threw open the surprising flimsy doors.

Inside stood five tall crystal decanters, each with a differently shaped stopper, four of which were empty the glass stained from the liquids that had long been drained but the fifth stood full of a dark amber liquid. Without thinking I grabbed the decanter and shoved it into my bag, what can I say the turmoil of Morganville can really change a girl. I kicked the doors closed and bolted for the door more determined now to leave the house then before, strictly speaking I was underage at 18 but I didn't care: still I didn't want to be caught sneaking alcohol. The door caught the wind as I tried to close it, as quietly as possible, slamming it so hard that the glass shook; not wanting to explain my leaving after technically sundown I jogged down the path and out of the swinging gate. Looking over my shoulder as I turned the corner of Lot Street I saw a silhouette on the porch looking down the opposite direction, I hastened my step not wanting to be caught.

I pulled the hood on my jumper up and walked. I don't know how long I was walking the streets of Morganville but when I finally stopped under a streetlamp the night had condensed and the constellations were fixed in the inky sky. I pulled my hood down and took in my surroundings; I had done a loop of the residential area of Morganville and ended up at Myrnin's alley. I took off down the alley suddenly uneasy about being in the street after dark. The shack that had been concreted up for a short time was back in visibility somehow looking more dishevelled then before, finding the hole left of the unhinged fake door I stood at the top of the rickety wooden staircase that led down to the lab. I couldn't help but pause thinking about what I was doing, when it dawned on me that I wasn't doing anything wrong for once being here at the lab. I could see the light coming from the main room, a slight tinkle of glass on glass indicated that Myrnin was experimenting with chemicals again, a small smile formed on my lips: these small things brought me more comfort than I had previously admitted.

Of course he knew I was there before I had even begun my descent into the chaos of the lab but still he had the good grace to act surprised when I jumped the last step, my trainer slapping on the dusty concrete floor. 'Hey' I said shrugging my backpack off my shoulder and walking to the table he was working on, he didn't say anything just cocked his head up in acknowledgement as he poured, with painstaking precision, a drop of an aqua coloured liquid into a beaker of clear liquid. As soon as the aqua drop hit the surface of the clear liquid a transformation took place, the clear liquid began to shimmer and became luminescent the effect was disappointingly short but there was a slight tint to the then clear fluid. Myrnin brought the beaker to eye level before taking a long silent sniff; he then proceeded to take a sip of the liquid before I could protest. Nervously I waited for the reaction, after a second his eyes widened and he let out a small cough…but nothing blew up internally. 'Hmm' he mulled running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip and holding the beaker again at eye level 'potent but tastes like vanilla frosting…funny' he put the beaker down and seemed to then only notice I was there 'Claire, when did you arrive?' I looked from the beaker to him then back again, exasperated I shook my head and laughed, 'you knew I was there you just chose to ignore me,' I joked, 'true but it's polite to ask' he retorted with a playful smile. I looked at him then taking note of things that for some reason I hadn't before. He was tall but I had always known that from his incessantly irritating habit of hovering behind my shoulder when I worked on equations or experiment s but looking at him now I saw that despite my assumptions he was still vaguely young in appearance with flawless skin. He was dressed considerably normally today, a feat in itself, in a white shirt open at the collar, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of fitted black trousers, which on closer inspection were jeans, he had even put shoes on. 'Myrnin why are you dressed so…normal?' I couldn't help but ask. 'Claire your grammar is atrocious and to be quite frank I fancied a change', he said pushing the left sleeve of his shirt up for it to slide back to the crook of his elbow. 'So what can I do for you tonight?' he asked moving between the long marble topped benches, suddenly nervous and feeling awkward in myself I shuffled on my feet. My hand clutched at the backpack strap more tightly making my knuckles go white and I could tell my heart rate was steadily climbing, all of which Myrnin would have picked up on even with his back to me, 'erm, well I-I' I couldn't help but stammer my words getting stuck in my throat, 'you can say no, you'll probably say no, but I…erm…I was wondering if I could maybe, you know, crash here tonight?' my voice had gotten smaller and smaller the more I continued to ramble. Myrnin whirled around on the spot to face me, I screwed my eyes shut ready for the onslaught of questions but nothing came, tentatively opening one eye I saw him looking at me a half smile on his lips, 'sure, everything ok?' I let my breath out in a relieved puff 'yeah I just wanted to get out the house and you're the only friend I have besides the Glass House gang' I smiled.

Myrnin had pulled a sofa from no-where and we sat, him in his favourite arm chair me on the newly appeared sofa, talking for hours. Reaching for my backpack I pulled out the decanter, 'do you drink?' I asked sceptically, he took the decanter from me, removing the stopper as he pulled it to his nose 'this is older than you are, a lot older, and you are not old enough to sample' Myrnin reprimanded re-stoppering the decanter, 'technically I am in the presence of a responsible adult and ooh look a cracker,' I had routed around in my bag and found half a saltine cracker which I held up for Myrnin to see 'so really I could have one and it would be technically with a meal' I cheekily retorted, I must have sparked something in him because he smiled and went to the bookshelf coming back with two tumblers. He poured us each a measure and handed me the glass, unsure what to do I waited until he took a sip before proceeding myself. The liquid burned my throat as it slid down, warming the pit of my stomach; I involuntarily coughed which elicited a chuckle from Myrnin who continued to unaffectedly sip at his measure. 'How can you drink this?' I choked looking at the amber liquid 'many years practice young one' Myrnin replied rolling the glass between his hands. Again I found myself looking at him more intently; his hands were long and delicate like those of a pianist, his forearms were surprisingly sturdy and the shirt, which was closely fitted, showed the curve of his bicep: he wasn't as lanky as he seemed. From where the collar was open I could just make out a small puckering on the left side of his neck but this vanished when he turned his head. Dismissing it I rebelliously threw the rest of my measure back, grimacing when it hit my stomach, 'that wasn't too bad' I said holding out my glass 'fill me up' I smiled however Myrnin looked reluctant; his brow was creased slightly from where he was frowning and his lips were set in a line. His eye however sparkled with mischief and a slight madness that I hadn't seen since he was cured of the Vampire Illness. 'What's the worst that could happen?' I teased shaking my glass at him. Shrugging he poured me another measure 'well it would be a waste of good brandy'.

Neither of us stopped drinking and within a few hours I was drunk and Myrnin slightly more relaxed, if not slightly tipsy if that was possible. In the course of our drinking Myrnin had moved to the sofa and I currently sat with my back to the arm rest and legs over his lap, his hand rested on my knee and I liked the sensation of having his coolness on my leg. His arm was draped over the back of the sofa, his hand close enough that when I turned my head I could feel my hair brush it, his glass precariously hanging from that hand. 'I mean who does he really think he is?' I ranted not waiting for a reply I carried on, 'I mean he should have believed me like I would ever do anything with anyone, let alone Michael his best friend, behind his back!' I took a large swallow of brandy and threw my head back letting out a frustrated scream. I could feel Myrnin's body shaking as he laughed silently to himself at my ramblings, 'hey,' I snapped straightening up 'what are you laughing at?' he shook his head still chuckling to himself, angry and unbeknownst of the reason I clambered on the sofa until I was straddling him. He stopped chuckling instantly and looked at me with crystal clear clarity. Our faces were inches from each other; I inhaled his scent, a heady mixture of old books, brandy and something darker, I felt the pressure of his hands on my hips. Staring into his eyes I could see their colour more clearly: from a distance they were blacker than the night but up close they were a deep brown framed with a heavy black outline. His lashes were thick and a natural ebony. He was beautiful. Licking my lips nervously I lowered my face to his.

Lightly I pressed my lips to his, allowing him to pull away. He didn't. His hand came to the back of my head drawing the kiss deeper, our mouths moulding together. I melted into him, sliding my hands down from his shoulders so that they rested on his firm chest, which was surprisingly contoured. Though both of us still hesitant at first, the kiss slowly became more urgent, our tongues brushed and began to explore the other's mouth: intertwining. I let out a soft sigh smiling against his lips, I had never thought of Myrnin like this before, he was soft and careful in his touch, and surprisingly an expert at this craft. He broke away before I did; he searched my face for some sign of refusal 'what about the _boy_?' he asked huskily and emphasising the last word; I shook my head, rising on my knees slightly before settling back on his lap making him moan softly his eyes fluttering closed; I couldn't formulate words just pressed my lips back to his. He shifted beneath me so that I ended up with my back on the bench of the sofa, him on top of me supported by his elbows and knees on the floor. My arms encircled his neck bringing him closer to me, my fingers entangling in his hair. He broke away from my lips, which felt bruised and swollen, tracing kisses across my jaw I wasn't ready for him to leave my lips so I drew his mouth back to mine nipping his lip playfully with my teeth. This seemed to take him by surprise because he jerked away from me.

My heart fluttered in my chest and my skin became clammy; I had gotten carried away. Looking up at him I watched him register what I had just done, looking at his lip I saw a small dark pink mark on his bottom lip from where I had bitten him he touched his fingertips to his lip briefly, the mark already having vanished, before smiling wickedly. He lowered his mouth to my ear and bite gently on my ear lobe before whispering 'you would make a sensationally beautiful vampire _fy__nghariad'_. He kissed the hollow behind my ear sending a shiver through my body I had never experienced before with Shane. As Myrnin moved from the hollow behind my ear down my neck my thoughts turned to Shane. I wonder if he had tried to call me? I mentally shook myself he doesn't trust me and I don't want him to...to what? I felt something sharp brush my pulse point which snapped me from my revire. Looking down I met Myrnin's gaze; he was hovering over the point where my pulse was strongest and his eyes were a dangerous kalidescope of blood red and chocolate brown laced with black. I swallowed hard 'Myrnin are you...ok?' I asked, he looked at the vein which he could no doubt see throbbing beneath my skin before returning his gaze back to me 'yes, are you?' he kissed the pulse point again, i shifted beneath his so that i could sit up. His eyes were back to their normal colour but my heartbeat refused to lessen.

'Were you going to bite me?' i asked looking him straight in the eye, he looked afronted 'no Claire I wasnt, unlike human men I get two indications of arousal, i thought you knew me well enough to know i would never...' he trailed off. Pushing up from the floor he left the room, returning shortly with a pillow and blanket. 'It's late and you need to sleep.' He threw the bedding on the back of the sofa and turned to leave. Before getting to the door that led to his bedroom he turned slightly 'goodnight.' With that he walked into his room closing the door behind him. I pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around myself. Well done Claire.

...

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Leaning over the edge of the sofa I patted the floor for my phone, pressing the home button i saw that I had no missed calls but three texts, one from each of my house mates. I texted Eve back knowing she would be with Michael saying that I was safe and phone had died so that she wouldn't text again, the others i ignored. Seeing that it was just past one in the morning I began to feel restless. I sat up and thought through what had happened earlier with Myrnin. I had kissed him first, but then he had returned the kiss; I couldn't stop the voice in my head _so that's what it feels to be with a man_ I looked through the dark to where Myrnin's door was the voice in my head whispering provacatively _You could always go over to his door...You know he doesnt sleep...he's probably waiting for you..._slowly i swung my legs off the sofa and stood up. It was cold in the lab, I'd shed my jeans and was left in my long t-shirt, and as quietly as I could whilst navigating between the various deathtraps on the path to his door. Once at the door i lost my nerve: my raised hand hung there ready to knock but i couldn't seem to make it connect with the wood. Sighing i turned to walk back to the sofa when the gentle _whoosh_ of the door opening stopped me. He stood framed in the door way, his shirt on but buttoned only half way and his jeans button undone. My mouth went dry, 'yes Claire?' he asked lazily, he held the door open with his left arm whilst leaning from the doorframe with the right elbow, hand on his head. 'I just wanted to say sorry,' I said he looked at me expectantly as if he wanted me to continue, i stammered not knowing what to say, disappointed he began to close the door. My hand flew up to stop him, the wood bit into my hand sending a jarring pain throguh my wrist but i didn't care 'how was I supposed to know what was happening when the last time you were that close to my neck you took a chunk out of it!' I exclaimed, tears stung my eyes, his expression darkened and his knuckles whitened on the door, i could hear the wood creaking under the pressure he was putting on that small section of wood 'now if we are going to be pedantic Miss Danvers,' he spat the last three words 'the last time my fangs were anywhere near your neck was when your friends begged me to save your life!' He had stepped towards me during this last part, his body radiating ice into mine, and was looking down at me directly into my eyes. I wanted to squirm under the darkness in his stare but i steeled my resolve. This was the thing about me and Myrnin, we were so similar.

The tension was palitable between us; my chest was heaving, my palms sweaty and I'm pretty sure my pupils were fully dialated too. My gaze alternated between his eyes and his lips, I couldn't help myself I was drawn to him explictedly again at this moment in time. His right hand moved forward, i could see it out of the corner of my eye, fascinated as to what he was doing i broke our stalemate and watched as he made contact with my right wrist; his hand was a cold balm on skin that felt like it was being licked by flames, slowly he ran his hand up the length of my arm until it reached my shoulder; he paused briefly before tracing the hollow of my collarbone lightly with his fingertips. Wherever he touched felt like it was being charged with electricity, he trailed his fingers up to rest at the nape of my neck his long fingers getting intertwinned with the hair there. In what seemed an eternity he lowered his face to mine until i could feel his cool breath tease across my lips, i rose to my tip-toes trying to close the distance between us but as i rose he pulled away but never lengthening the distance between us; he was always just out of reach. I groaned in frustration pushing my hands into his chest, he didn't move but it felt good getting the frustration out physically. I continued to shove at this unmoving plinth until he took my wrists in his left hand, i tried to wriggle free but his vampire strength meant that they were locked in his vice-like grip; he chuckled 'told you, you would make a good vampire' he said before lowering his lips to mine.

I struggled at first, a mixture of desire and anger surging through me until desire won out and i melted into his chest. He released my wrists so as to lift me into a cradle carry, i giggled against his lips not breaking our kiss, and he took me to his bed. Setting me down we resumed the position we had been in before I had ruined it. The familiarity enboldened me, I slid my hands from his neck down his chest to the buttons that were still fastened; slowly I undid each button until his shirt was fully open, bending my head I placed a line of kisses from the underside of his jaw to the hollow of his throat. He growled deep in his chest, I felt powerful and empowered, never had i felt more responsible for someone else's pleasure. I wrapped by arms around him, hands on his bare back and nestled my face into the crook of his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent. 'Would you?' i mumbled against the skin of his throat, i felt his voice more than heard it as he replied 'would i what?' i took a breath and continued 'bite me if I asked you to? Not change me but...' I couldn't finish my sentence I suddenly didnt know where my train of thought was heading, if I didn't want him to change me did i just want him to mark me? 'Do you want me to?' he sounded tense as if he understood what i was thinking more than I did. 'Right now? Please,' I was begging him now, 'Myrnin I trust you'. He pulled me from him so that he could look me in the eye; there was uncertainty in his gaze mixed with a longing and desire. I nodded my consent to him. He kissed my chastely on the lips before moving down my neck back to my pulse point. I could feel the sharp point of his fangs as he teased them over my skin, my back arched under him as if encouraging him, my breathing was ragged in anticipation. With one final kiss, he sank his fangs into the skin.

...

I woke up warm and alone. The door to Myrnin's room was ajar and a sliver of light crossed over my eyes. I stretched fully feeling achy but well rested, sitting up slowly I noticed my jeans folded up at the bottom of the bed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed i proceeded to get dressed before leaving to see Myrnin. When i emerged from the bedroom he was stood at the work bench making notes in a book. I padded over to him and leaned with my back against the counter to look at what he was doing, the notes were indecipherable but seemed to make sense to him as he mumbled under his breath. I waited until he was finished with his note taking before clearing my throat. He looked up at me quickly, settling on my neck, before returning to his work. Instinctively my hand went to the point he had looked at, I brushed my finger over my collarbone. The skin was sensitive and as I probed further I felt two risen bumps in close proximity to each other. Fang marks.

I ran from the room to inspect the bite. It was still red but clean. The skin around the holes was starting to darken, the blood coagulating underneath the skin – bruising. This was going to be impossible to cover up. I ran to the main room scooping up my backpack as I passed the sofa. I got to the stairs before turning to face Myrnin 'last night was…' he looked at me his expression was guarded 'fun' I smiled Myrnin's shoulders visibly lowered 'can we do it again sometime?' I asked. For once he stammered 'erm, yeah sure Claire if you think that's wise' I smiled at him shrugging on my backpack 'yeah of course next time just advise me against…' I pointed to my mark and winked at him before running out of the lab. All the way home I tried to think of an explanation.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin sat at the lab desk immobile for what seemed an eternity. The events of the previous night flashed through his head like a film on fast-forward; at no point in the jumble of images could he logically or profoundly note where it had all begun. Inside he knew that he should had shown some self-restraint but that was becoming harder and harder around Claire. Groaning he rested his head in his hands, for so long he had waited to taste Claire but the repercussions of what she had asked him settled on his shoulders making them feel compressed and guilt began to trickle into his subconscious. An itching sensation, that was far too familiar to him, began to claw its way through his mind and he desperately tried to repress the madness '_no, I will not succumb to that anymore after so long in the needling dark'_ he thought to himself. Rubbing his hands down his face he took up a note book balancing at the top of the pile at his file. It was Claire's '_She haunts me' _he laughed to himself as he flipped through the pages crammed with her neat script; it took him seconds before he moved onto the next book, another of her notebooks. Restless he moved away from the bench and began to 'tidy' the lab; he picked the sofa up and moved it back to the far side of the lab, picked up the now empty decanter, settling it delicately on the round end table next to his chair before going to Bob's enclosure to feed him.

It took him the best part of the day before he would enter the bedroom; every time he had gone to open the door something else took precedence so when he finally entered the small dark room he thought himself prepared. The scent of her lingered in the air; a sweet subtle smell laced with something earthy, walking to the bed he ran his hand over the bed sheet, though she had left hours ago he could still feel some of her heat and two tiny drops of blood stained the white pillow case. Carefully he stripped the bedspread, handling it as little as possible so as to preserve the traces of her knowing that after last night there was a high probability that he wouldn't see her in his bed again. He ran his thumb over the spatter of blood on the pillow, the warm and vibrant taste of her flooded his mouth again making his fangs snap forward, and he let them not retracting them savouring the ache in them. Balling the pillow case into his hand returned to the main room, closing the door behind him.

…

It was dark before I ventured out of my room; as soon as I had left the lab I had run home conscious of the bite mark still fresh on my neck, once inside I bolted up to my room locking the door behind me. Now timidly I opened the door checking for signs of life, luckily for me the coast seemed clear. Ducking my head back into my room I grabbed my mobile before making a dash for the bathroom, as soon as I was inside the door I locked it breathing a sigh of relief and set the water running in the bath, looking over the glass corner shelf I located Eve's glittery bubble bath pouring two generous glugs into the steaming stream. The room instantly filled up with a sugary enlaced steam, stripping out of my jeans I sank down on the bathroom floor leaning my back against the side of the wood panelling of the bath. I flipped open my phone and opened my messages, locating a previous message from Myrnin I hit the reply button; with the blank SMS open I faltered '_what do you say after spending the night with your vampire boss?_' I asked myself. Checking the water level I shut the water off before stripping fully and sinking into the silky bubbles careful not to get my hair and phone wet. I quickly began to tap at the keys writing out a quick light-hearted text:

Hey, how do you get rid of fang marks ;) C. xx

My finger lingered momentarily over the send button contemplating whether he would find it funny or not…but before my resolve could dissolve I hit the send button and closed the phone. As soon as I had closed it the mini-screen on the top of the phone lit up with Myrnin's name; opening the phone I took a deep breath before reading the message which read:

Don't get bitten where its visible lol M. xx

I spluttered at the response 'lol' laughing, Myrnin had never used colloquiums before, what had I done to him I wondered. Deciding to leave a reply I set the phone on the floor and sunk deeper into the water closing my eyes. The marks on my neck, in the groove between my collarbone and base of my neck, stung as the water washed over them making me take a sharp intake of breath before the sting dulled down completely. Images of the night before played through my mind over and over; Myrnin's hand smoothing my hair back from my face, the fluttering kisses over the marks, watching him in the half dark as he closed his eyes – whether he slept or not I wasn't entirely sure – but seeing him so still and calmed relaxed me, it felt as though it had been ages since I had seen him so at peace. My phone began to ring, the tone I had chosen for Myrnin echoing off the tiles, clumsily I sloshed water everywhere reaching for the phone 'hello?' I breathed my tone laced with annoyance at the drips coming from down my face from my now saturated hair 'Myrnin?' I asked when a reply wasn't immediate, a fluttering sensation began in my stomach as the line continued to be silent when suddenly came 'blasted thing! Sorry Claire' he shot, I couldn't help but laugh it seemed my recent thoughts of Myrnin being in sync with the modern world were still quite unfounded. Noticing that I was laughing he asked 'are you laughing at me?' I could hear the playful smile in his voice so I sunk lower into the bubbles and replied coyly 'like I would Myrnin' he hummed down the line, I could hear the click of his shoes on the lab floor and the soft thud of him putting a book non-too gently, 'so…' I dragged the 'o' out before pausing to see if he would speak when he didn't I carried on 'can I call you in like 20 minutes?' I asked 'oh of course sorry are you busy?' he spluttered quickly I could see him flapping his hand in my mind making my smile deeply ' I'm just in the bath' I stated and instantly the line went quiet.

'Claire! Is that you?' Eve's voice tore me from my conversation with Myrnin I shut the phone, nearly dropping it into the water 'Damn it!' I exclaimed before guiltily replying 'yeah Eve it's me…why who else would it be?' She seemed to mull on this before answering me 'who knows in this town and this house maybe Amelie popped over to use your hot water' I could hear her laughing to herself before she carried on 'babe think we need to talk, I'll be in your room' I could hear her walking down the hallway into my room. This wasn't going to go well.

She sat on the edge of my bed, legs crossed and looking at me expectantly as I leant against the wall still safely wrapped in my towel. I couldn't meet her eye knowing that she had seen my bite mark and for the first time I was ashamed of it. 'So, how did it happen?' Eve asked softly, there was a hint of something in her voice but I couldn't work out what it was, reluctantly I dragged my gaze up to meet hers her eyes were filled with concern but also edged with…curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders, taking the moody teenager approach but knowing that it wasn't fooling Eve; queen of the moody teenager approach. 'I went to see Myrnin last night and we…' I trailed off because I really wasn't sure how to put what we had done; there had been no intercourse between us but technically I had slept in his bed with him next to me 'I guess we slept together. But it was just me sleeping I don't know what he did…does Michael sleep?' I asked trying to change the topic quickly but Eve was too sharp 'You…and…Myrnin…' she looked shocked before she fell backwards laughing on the bed. She gripped at her stomach as she rolled around on the duvet in hysterics, 'what's so funny?' I asked affronted, I sat heavily on the bed next to her slapping her leg to make her stop laughing, panting she sat back up wiping tears and mascara from her eyes 'nothing is funny CB but secretly I knew this was gonna happen…Michael owes me five bucks' I laughed along with her at this point and we sat discussing the ins and outs of last night. Though I was reluctant to be completely forthcoming with her I opened up enough to give her the goods she wanted. She left the room briefly before returning with a concealer stick 'apply this twice a day, will clear the redness and make sure you let him mark you somewhere else next time' she winked before leaving the room throwing a kiss over her shoulder.

…

Looking over her sleeping form, Myrnin couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her eyelashes curled on her cheeks, which were still flushed from their love making, fluttered as her eyes moved beneath her eye lids. For six weeks they had kept their relationship a secret but now that the _boy_ had left town they saw no reason to hide their decision to come together. That night was the first time they had lain together and Myrnin was insatiable. He ran his hand softly down the curve of her body, he could still remember the day she had meandered into the lab a skinny young girl with a still naively innocent view of the world. He had shunned her abilities then, thinking her arrogant and unworthy of the precious knowledge he had been forced to bestow on her, but now he marvelled at her progress; he marvelled at everything she did and now she lay here in his arms the gentle beat of her heart making his chest ache at the want for his own heart beat to return. A depression crushed him in an unrelenting wave that tightened his throat; a malicious voice sneered into his ear _she's human…a meal…destined to die_ he shook his head knowing that this was true, clenching his eyes tight he could feel the dark curtain of madness closing in on him when suddenly Claire stirred next to him, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck her arm wrapping tighter around his waist her warm body curling around his side closer as if she could read his mind. She mumbled something as she slept, something so sweet it made Myrnin wish he could shed a tear for her it played through his head for the remainder of the night her words 'I'm here' resonating through his head ripping the curtain down to let in her shining light.

Looking down on her he knew that he would step into that blinding light for her, with her as long as she asked him to.

…


End file.
